Saturday Nights
by RavenskyInuChain
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Please be nice this is my first One-Shot... Without Inuyasha knowing, Kagome leaves the Feudal Era to go home for 'Something very important' as she tells her friends back in Kaede's hut. But she's not sick and there's no school the next day.. So why the heck did she leave?


**~Saturday Nights~**

**By: RavenskyInuChain**

**Summary:** Without Inuyasha knowing, Kagome leaves the Feudal Era to go home for 'Something very important!' as she tells her friends back in Kaede's hut. But she's not sick and there's no school the next day.. So why the heck did she leave?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. (_Second disclaimer_ at bottom because it spoils a bit.)

Inside the wooden hut, five friends sat around a small flickering fire. One was a Priestess, another a Demon Slayer, a Monk, a small Fox Demon, and a Demon Cat. There was one missing from their small group, but he will be mentioned later on. The travelers had recently been on Naraku's tail, but after they wounded him, he had retreated once again. The Priestess practically begged to be able to go back home. There was much sitting and yelling, but eventually they went back to the village... And soon you will find out why Kagome had a desire to return home.

"Alright, that's everything!" Rubbing her hands together, Kagome, the raven-haired priestess, stood and surveyed her work. Stuffing everything back into her torn yellow bag was a pain. Shippo clapped happily, "Yay it all fit!" and Kagome smiled, nodding in agreement. Sango giggled from the other side of the hut, "So, why are you leaving again?" In response, the girl went through the enormous task of actually lifting the backpack and putting it on, "Ah, I need to do something at home. It's very important." She panted a bit as she spoke. Miroku raised an eyebrow, "And Inuyasha knows you are going to leave?"

"No, and don't tell him! I can't have him chasing after me." Kagome replied, casting a death glare at the monk. Sango's brown eyes sparkled, "Don't worry, we won't." And then she drew back her arm and landed an offending slap onto the pervert who was groping her, earning flinches from Kilala and Shippo, "Kindly keep your hands to yourself, lech!" As the monk began rubbing a red handprint on his right cheek, a dumb grin on his face, Kagome waved to them. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise!"

"Hurry back Kagome! And bring me some candy!" Kagome opened her mouth to protest, looking back, ready to tell the young fox demon he didn't need all that sugar, but those big, pleading emerald eyes... And on top of that his faintly trembling bottom lip... She sighed in defeat, "Alright Shippo." Sango shook her head, "He has you wrapped around his little finger with those eyes, doesn't he?"

"Yeah.." Kagome sighed before pushing aside the hanging straw mat and stepping outside. It was beginning to get dark, the fiery ball in the sky slowly dying, sinking towards the horizon. She kept glancing around for a specific silver-haired half-demon, but Inuyasha was nowhere in sight... Yet. He was bound to show up to tell her that she wasn't going back. But that usually ended with a sit and her leaving without his consent anyway. So, in that circumstance, she always won anyway. She left the village behind and began to walk through the forest where she had first met Inuyasha. Although brash at first, he did have a gentler side. She shifted the ten-ton bag on her back and watched as the shadows got longer and the light began to die. She had to get home fast. That very important thing was waiting for her. She froze when she heard a noise to her left. Tensing, she awaited for her red-clad companion to scold her. But no interrogation came. She let loose a brief sigh of relief before continuing on.

Soon, the Bone Eater's Well was in view. What connected her to this world, the Feudal Era. And to her own. She approached it cautiously. Still no Inuyasha... Strange... What was he doing? Shrugging, she walked up to the rotting wooden structure and placed one knee on it, leaning forward, getting ready to jump. "I'm going back home Inuyasha!" she called, more to tease him than to aggravate him. She was met with the swaying of the trees as a breeze moved in. Blinking a few times, Kagome leaped into the Well and was met with a familiar blue light. Sandy ground met her after a few moments, and she began her climb up the ladder. Once done, she opened the Well House doors and stepped outside into the gloom. It was almost completely dark. In the distance, streetlights came on to light the way for people.

Kagome jogged up to her house, her backpack thumping on her back, and slid open the glass door, shivering when she was met with a cool blast of air. "Mama! I'm home!" She stopped a few seconds, waiting for her mother to barge in and give her a death hug. None came. Confused, the teenager went into the kitchen, her footfalls sounding on the linoleum floor. A note was laying innocently on the table, her name scrawled across in her mother's neat handwriting. Kagome picked up the small piece of paper and began to read,

Kagome,

_ Gramps, Sota and I went out to go visit some relatives. We'll be gone for the whole weekend so if you happen to stop by I left the air on and there's some leftovers in the fridge. Please stay safe and be careful. I know that your favorite show is on tonight, so I'm assuming you stopped by anyway. Love you._

_ Mama_

House to herself on a Saturday night? Oh, it couldn't get any better. Giggling, Kagome glanced up at the clock. She frowned, eyes widening at the time. Not in excitement, but barely contained disappointment. It was only seven, and her favorite show started at eight. Why oh why... Humming, the girl decided to turn on the TV anyway. As she made her way into the living room she was face-to-face with a very irritated half-demon. "AHHH!" Okay.. Bad reaction. Especially to a half-demon with sensitive ears.

"Stop screaming wench!" Inuyasha growled, ears pinning to his head. Kagome immediately stopped, putting a hand on her heart, "You scared me!"

"And you nearly popped my eardrums!" Inuyasha retorted. A little annoyed, Kagome shrugged, "Don't sneak up on me then and it won't happen." Deciding to ignore his muttering, she grabbed for the remote lying forlornly on the couch and switched the TV on. She clicked through most channels until she landed on the one she wanted: BBC America.

"Ladies and gentleman! Are you excited or what? We have about forty-five minutes until the newest episode of Doctor Who!" A countdown with forty-five minutes on the clock began. Typical, the letters were in blue and the TARDIS was in the background. Kagome shivered in excitement. "I have to go get my stuff!" she squealed delightedly. Inuyasha glanced at her like she was insane, "Who's Doktor Hoo?" And she stared at him. Just.. Stared... And then she remembered. "It's a TV show with a hot guy who has two hearts and stuff." she shrugged casually. "I'll be right back." and she zipped past him, pounding up the stairs.

"Wait! Did you say hot guy?! Two hearts? Kagome what the hell?!" Inuyasha's rambling went on for a bit until the girl came back down. Even then, Inuyasha blinked at what she was wearing. She had slipped into a tight pair of leggings, with a blue... Fone Bocks, (Phone Box), spiraling downwards on them. It adorned bright colors of purple and pink as well. A small plush.. T..TAR.. Whatever it was, with a sticker that said 'Press me!' connected to her leggings through a keychain clip. His amber eyes roamed upwards. She wore a Doktor Hoo shirt that was a bit big on her with the TA.. TAR.. Thingy, on it, and an 11th Doktor's edition of a Sohnik Scroodriver held in her hands. Not to mention she also adorned a Doktor Hoo hat, also replicating the TAR.. Thing, with little danglies that hung down past her ears.

"For one thing, it's DOCTOR WHO," Kagome paused to ensure he got it right, "Second, Matt Smith is a Time Lord and he had two hearts. He's really cute too." Kagome sighed dreamily, moving past Inuyasha to sit on the couch once again, staring at the screen. It now read thirty-eight minutes and twenty-one seconds and counting. Inuyasha plopped down next to her, staring at her intently. She pretended not to notice, but honestly it was getting on her nerves, "What?"

"Who's better?" he questioned. Kagome looked at him then, dumbfounded as she searched his gaze. "What?" her voice came out as a squeak as she began to play with the danglies on her hat. Inuyasha growled. "Who's better? Me or.. M.." he tried getting the name right, "Matt?"

"Why are you asking?" Kagome tilted her head curiously, and Inuyasha felt a blush rising, "Feh. I want to know. Is he better?" At this, Kagome smirked to herself. This should be fun... "Mayyybbbeee." she said in a sing-song voice. Inuyasha was floored, and then turned on the couch fully to face her, "You can't be serious!"

"Oh but I am. Matt Smith is a hottie." Kagome placed her fingers on her chin in thought as she smiled, and Inuyasha gazed at her with what looked like horror. "But-!"

"Are you jealous?" Kagome grinned at him then, and he immediately narrowed his eyes, "No way in hell!" Well, maybe a smidgen. But he wouldn't tell her that. The next thing Kagome said drove him over the edge, "Matt Smith is soooo hot. I like kissing hot guys." And he immediately reacted, "Then do it." At this, she looked at him quizzically. "Repeat?" And he found himself unable to look her in the eyes, "If you like kissing hot guys, kiss me." Her mouth fell open and he continued, "Aren't I 'hot'?" At this, she blinked a couple of times before closing her mouth. "Hmm.. That's debatable."

_"Kagome!"_

"I'm kidding!" The girl smiled softly and glanced at the countdown clock. It read 5 minutes. The TV has been on mute this entire time, and Kagome turned to see Inuyasha staring straight at her, something burning in his gaze. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and twiddled her thumbs, "You.. Want me to?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha delighted in making her uncomfortable, "Yeah." So he spread his arms out and she hesitantly crawled over to him on her hands and knees, laying her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, red haori covering them both. She fisted her hands in the front, pointedly staring at the rosary that bound him to her, "What about Kikyo?"

He sighed. "I thought about it. What Kikyo and I had was a long time ago... When we kill Naraku I'll avenge her.. But I won't leave with her. I'll stay. After all, she kept trying to hurt you when you didn't do anything." A growl entered his voice. At this, she looked up, and was met with his eyes. Surprised chocolate clashed with serious amber, and then Kagome looked doubtful, "Are you sure? If you're positive this is what you want, I need to tell you something." She briefly felt him tighten his arms, "I'm sure."

Oh Gods. The moment she was waiting for... "Inuyasha... I-" she was suddenly cut off when the TV magically unmuted itself by Inuyasha's shifting, causing the announcer's cheery voice to begin the countdown at three minutes and twenty-two seconds. He was waaaayyy too cheery. Poor guy. Probably bored out of his mind. They both jumped, and Kagome giggled. She thought Inuyasha would forget that she was about to say something, but he didn't. Instead, he raised her chin with his hand and stared at her, "What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say... I love you." Kagome's nervousness disappeared, and she said her sentence confidently and clearly. Inuyasha froze, shocked. He remained that way for a full two minutes, just staring at her, a smile on his lips. Yes, a smile. And then he leaned down close to her. She knew he was too egotistical to say that he loved her back, but his next actions proved he did. He kissed her. Tenderly, just with the brief brushing of lips, but sparks flew. Electricity jolted through their bodies as he massaged her lips with his. The kiss grew more intense as Kagome lifted her hands from his chest and ran them through his silky silver hair. Both of their eyes were closed, and Inuyasha's hands were on the small of her back. He traced his tongue on her bottom lip, eliciting a small spike in her scent, and hesitantly she complied, opening her mouth to his probing tongue. He traced her wet caverns and coaxed her tongue to come play. Or, more like, battle for dominance. He won, and soon their kiss was interrupted when the need for air became too much for Kagome. Panting hard, she smiled tenderly at him. She turned and looked at the clock on the TV screen. Fifteen seconds. Grinning happily, she settled back in his arms and awaited for the episode of Doctor Who to begin playing.

"Are you ready everyone? 'The Name of The Doctor' begins now!" Soon, the opening music was playing and Kagome leaned up to kiss Inuyasha's chin. In reply, he made a purring noise in his chest. She could really get used to this every Saturday night. Although, with parents.. Hm..

**End**

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who does not belong to me either. Inuyasha and Doctor Who both belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Gah I know I should be working on Zombie Irony... But I was bored out of my mind and remembered doing a similar situation with Romeo and Winterstorm, characters from World of Warcraft. (Romeo is my friend's and Winter is mine.) If you want to meet me on WoW, I'll tell you my Realm and we can hang out! Lol, I'm such a nerd. Anyway, thanks for reading this one-shot! Yeah, it may have been OOC, but I try okay?


End file.
